


Late Night Study Sessions and Heartfelt Whispers

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probably one of the cutest things I've ever written, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru always tells him not to study too late. Haru always tells him that it's bad for his back and horrible for his health to sleep on a desk with the light on. Haru told him he can study later, that the books will wait.</p><p>But Makoto never listens.</p><p>Makoto always studies too late. Makoto always falls asleep on his desk with the light on. Makoto always studies right then, even if he could do it later. </p><p>And Haru always helps him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Study Sessions and Heartfelt Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> Haru comes back from a late swim meet to see Makoto asleep over his classwork. He helps him to bed. Art or fic!

Haru felt as though he had become a broken record. He was constantly reminding him of a variety of things including to eat, shower and function like a normal human being instead of pouring over his texts books every night. But Haru knew every word he spoke made very little impact on Makoto, though he knew he appreciated the gesture, seeing as he came home every night to find the same thing - food uneaten in the microwave, shower unused and Makoto asleep on his papers. Usually Haru got home just around the time Makoto was falling asleep so he saved him from falling too deep into his slumber. But unfortunately, Haru had a late practice that held him back from waking Makoto up before it was too late.

 

Now, two hours later, Makoto was fast asleep and lightly snoring. He was sprawled out over his desk like a puppy who had gotten to tired to walk so they plopped down where they were. 

 

Haru, knowing this was probably the case as he walked into the apartment he and Makoto shared, tried to do everything as quietly as possible as to not disturb his boyfriend. He dropped his duffel bag, kicked off his shoes and then took a quick inventory: the tv was left on but no one was there to watch it, the mackerel Haru had prepared special for Makoto had one bite taken out of it and had been left out on the counter, their dining room table was covered in the papers Makoto had been looking at earlier before Haru had left, he could hear the stereo playing in their bedroom and overall the place was quite the mess but there was no Makoto in sight. The first thing Haru did was turn off the tv since it was on some drama that neither he or Makoto liked.

 

And that's when he heard it. From just inside the bedroom he heard the faintest sound of snoring that could only belong to one person. Somehow Makoto managed to do everything in a calm, serene manner because literally everything about him was sweet and serene. It had been like that as long as he could remember, Makoto was always kind to everyone they met no matter how they treated them. Even when Haru gave his short, monotone answers, he smiled as if Haru had said the nicest thing he had ever heard with amazing inflection and a bright smile. Makoto had always smiled for both of them, though Haru had never quite understood why. He had sometimes felt like a nuisance for Makoto because he would have to give better answers than his straight forward ones, he had to be the friendly one to everyone they saw, he gave up small things he wanted so Haru could have them and a multitude of other things. Of course, there was a chance that Makoto didn't mind doing it because he loved Haru, but Haru still wanted to thank him for taking care of social situations for them both. Which was why Haru did all the cooking and cleaning, regularly spoiled Makoto with back massages or gifts and tried to help make Makoto's life easier. Haru loved Makoto and loved taking care of him after all these years of the roles being opposite.

 

When Haru slowly pushed open the bedroom door, his heart skipped a beat. Makoto was usually the cutest person he knew, especially when he slept on his desk, but somehow today was to a new level. His hair was a mess and there was a blush spread across his cheeks as he breathed in deeply. His nose twitched a few times which Haru loved (he was constantly telling Makoto he was like a human version of a puppy and the nose twitches confirmed his thoughts). Makoto looked so angelic and Haru didn't have the heart to wake him up.

 

A low groan erupted from Makoto which signaled to Haru that he was getting a bit uncomfortable. Haru sighed and bent down to kiss Makoto's cheek as he stroked his hair. Makoto's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light as he slowly sit up. He rubbed his eyes to try to wake himself up a little bit more. "Haru?" he said, obviously very confused.

 

"You fell asleep, baby," Haru explained. "I had a late practice and couldn't get home in time to wake you up."

 

Makoto looked at the papers in front him and shrugged. He looked up at Haru with a small smile on his face as he said, "Sorry, I thought I could stay awake..." Makoto yawned mid-sentence before getting his bearings again, "this time."

 

Haru shook his head. "No need to apologize. Let's get you to bed, ok?"

 

Helping him as Makoto stood up on wobbly legs, Haru let Makoto lean against him as he led him the few feet to the bed. Makoto sat down at the edge which allowed Haru to kneel in front of him to take off his socks. Makoto smiled at him as he took his shirt off for him and helped him with his pants. He watched on as his boyfriends fluffed his pillow and checked every detail to make sure Makoto would have the best sleep of his life. "You're too much, Haru. You don't have to do all this."

 

Haru stopped his inspection and sighed. "But I want to. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you." Haru sat down beside him, leaning over to kiss Makoto's forehead as he went. 

 

As Makoto had done thousands of times before, Makoto whispered, "I love you, Haru."

 

And Haru, as always, answered, "I love you more, Makoto. Now, get some sleep."

 

Haru helped Makoto lean back against the pillows and pulled the cover up over him. Haru studied his face before he trailed kisses from his forehead to his eyes to his nose to his cheeks to plump, waiting lips. Still against his lips, Haru whispered promises of forever and always and love that made Makoto feel like the luckiest person on earth. 

 

Haru clicked off the light before walking out of the room. "Goodnight," he said just before shutting the door.

 

Makoto sighed and pulled the covers up around him more. His life with Haru was everything he could ask for and more and Makoto never thought he could properly thank him for it. He could never kiss him enough, hug him enough or tell him he loved him enough. But Makoto knew that Haru was ok with that because he did this all out of love. There was no ulterior motive; Haru was as in love with him as Makoto was with Haru. And that was what Makoto went to sleep thinking about.

 

"Goodnight, Haru. I hope you sleep well and have wonderful dreams. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. And I want you to be happy forever. I know I don't say all of this to your face, but I guess I don't know how when I'm looking in your beautiful eyes. I even forget how to breathe. But one day I'll tell you. Maybe not today, but one day. Goodnight." Makoto readjusted and turned onto his side away from the door; little did he know, Haru had opened the door again because he had decided to call it a night early and had heard every word. 

 

"You don't have to tell me, Makoto," he whispered to himself, "because I already know. And I feel the exact same way about you."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @taxxies!


End file.
